


canoodle

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, logic is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Wait... You do fic requests??? Well... If not then just ignore this but if you do then could you do logicality of some sort? With Logan getting flustered with too much of Patton's affection when they're alone?





	canoodle

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a prompt/request on tumblr but i thought id post it here too

Things were,new, with Patton. He had found himself spending extra time in his room, alone. Not because he was avoiding Patton. No. Of course not. He had work to do. Important things that needed to be accomplished. It had absolutely nothing to do with the butterflies he was plagued with anytime Patton even brushed against him. He definitely wasn't avoiding the the smiles he couldn't fight off his face when Patton was in the room, or the way his skin would heat and redden when Pat gave him that smile that was reserved just for him. He definitely wasn’t trying to avoid the way his brain shut down completely when Patton’s puns and jokes went in decidedly flirty directions. 

He shook his head, trying to refocus on the task in front of him. If he’d begun spending a lot more time in his room since getting together with Pat it was simply coincidence.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Patton greeted brightly, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Hello,” he returned, staring down at the page in front of him. Patton's hand smoothed over his shoulder before coming to rest at the base of his neck as he leaned over to examine the task Logan had been working on. He felt it in his gut as it clenched around the butterflies that had erupted there. He should say something, it was too quiet. His knee started to bounce as words died on his tongue. 

“That looks like it's coming along great Lo,” he didn't know what he was talking about. The only thing his brain could process at the moment was Patton’s voice low in his ear and the way his heart stuttered over the nickname. His pen was still gripped tightly in his hand as Patton spun his swivel chair around and he came face to face with that blinding smile. “But I think it's time you took a break.” Patton's grin slipped even higher on one side as his eyes took on a slightly mischievous glint. 

“I, um” was all he managed as Patton deposited himself in his lap. Patton's fingers began to play with his tie and he chuckled lightly before ducking his head to kiss him. 

“I missed you, I feel like I haven't seen you the past couple days” Pat whined before pressing small kisses against his jaw. He can't figure out what to do with his hands, or what to say. His knee starts to bounce nervously again, it makes Patton laugh brightly and for a moment that is the only sound in the world. Pat leaned back, hands coming up to cup his cheeks. “Come on, you owe me some canoodling.” He said, hopping up and pulling Logan to the bed. 

He was still blushing furiously but now there was a grin on his face as he listened to Patton’s giggles. 

Because yeah, there were butterflies in his stomach, and yeah he didn't always know what to do with hands, but Patton wanted to canoodle, and if he was honest so did he.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! come find me on tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
